


The Other Way

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 如果他沒有死，他教他蜘蛛人的一切。或者他留在這裡。





	The Other Way

01.

　　「Miles！Miles你好了嗎？要準備出門了！」

　　他從音樂的空隙裡聽見母親的呼喚，Miles在專屬的筆記本上勾勒出最後一筆濃厚的色彩，滿意地點了點頭，將書頁闔上放進書包。

　　行李箱當然是還沒整理好，他一邊大聲回應母親，一邊抱起推疊在旁邊的衣服，一股腦兒全扔進去。

　　啊，差點忘了，他用蛛絲拉開衣櫃，重要的蜘蛛衣可不能落下。

　　「Miles？」

　　「來了！」

　　他將蜘蛛衣也扔了進去，行李箱有些滿，他用力壓了一下才順利的關起來－－反正衣服是他在穿的，他不在意就好。

　　Miles與母親道別，老爸依舊堅持送他上學，不過他已經不會為此感到彆扭，還可以笑瞇瞇的和老爸說再見－－我愛你是不用講了，他們彼此知道就好。

　　「嗨早。」

　　「嘿Miles。」

　　「你的鞋帶掉了一邊，你知道嗎？」

　　「哈！我故意的，酷吧！」

　　「喔才不。」

　　Miles笑著拍了同學的肩膀，而對方回應了一個鬼臉。

　　普通的課堂對他來說已經不再麻煩，然而更令他愉快的則是放學後的課程。

 

　　「你來啦！」

　　幫他開門的是Mary Jane，她親切地朝Miles微笑，並且告訴他，他要找的人在地下的工作間裡頭。

　　噢難得不用盪出去找人。

　　他在客廳向May打了招呼，然後輕車熟路地在地下室找到他夜間課程的老師，然而完美先生Peter Parker正在進行一個實驗到一半而無暇他顧，於是Miles自動坐到屬於他的位子上，打開電腦開始弄他之前沒完成的東西。

　　他聚精會神，但仍舊可以感覺到Peter來到他身後，不過他沒出聲，他也就沒有中斷思緒。

　　「嗯，不錯！」直到進行到一個段落，Peter才出聲稱讚他：「很棒的思維。」

　　「嘿嘿。」他很開心，順便問起了剛才看到的實驗，Peter跟他解釋了一番，接著他們又討論了一下之前Miles的實戰狀況，Peter指出了幾項問題，並且在訓練場實際的演練給Miles看。

　　就好像是他曾經以為會成為的樣子。

  
  
  


02.

　　「不是，我說你這邊這個問題……」

　　眼前的人不耐煩地抓著頭，褐色的短髮四處亂翹，Miles撐著下巴看著對方，注意到對方似乎並不專心的Peter看見他這副樣子，伸手在他面前揮了揮：「你有沒有在聽？」

　　「嗯？」Miles應了一聲，卻顯得有些心不在焉，Peter看了他這副樣子，嘆了口氣：「不是說好了嗎？」

　　「噢你說這個嗎？」

　　蜘蛛絲從一堆東西下面拉出了一個披薩盒子，他看著Peter微笑，對方沒有看他，似乎正在為自己的偷吃想個藉口。

　　Miles把披薩合子擺在一邊，坐到了Peter身邊，整個人湊了上去，像是一隻大型犬。Peter向來對他的撒嬌行為沒有什麼抵抗力，嘆了口氣承認錯誤：「好吧好吧，我錯了，我自首，紐約的好鄰居可以放過我嗎？」

　　「你也是紐約的好鄰居。」

　　「是是是……喂！等等！你在幹嘛？」

　　「想辦法幫你消耗一些熱量。」Miles笑的狡猾，還用手指戳了戳Peter軟軟的肚子：「是你先犯規的。」

　　「運動有很多種……」垂死掙扎在青年的眼神中放棄，最後Peter再度嘆了口氣，破罐子摔地癱在沙發上，一臉生無可戀：「不準用蜘蛛絲。」

　　回答他的是Miles充滿笑意的聲音。

　　「我盡量。」

　　「喂！」

　　當初那個小孩怎麼就變成現在這個樣子呢？ Peter Benjamin Parker 百思不得其解。

 

　　「我、我都說不准……用蜘蛛絲了！哈啊！」

　　Miles親吻著眼前白皙的肌膚，舌頭掃過上面淺色的疤痕，性器在溼熱的甬道中進出，Peter的雙手被蜘蛛絲纏著，另一端黏在床頭，雙眼濕潤地看著他，口中還不忘抗議。

　　「我也說了我盡量嘛。」

　　他回應著抱怨，動作沒停，最後在Peter因為高潮緊縮的後穴裡射精。Miles滿足地抱著Peter，有一下沒一下地舔著他的後頸。

　　「起來。」些微沙啞的聲音裡還有著未退盡的情慾：「我要洗澡。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「別進來。」

　　這回他沒有答應什麼了，Miles躺在床上欣賞了一下Peter的背影，然後在水聲的掩護和Peter的縱容下成功地進了浴室。

 

　　看著已經在床上睡死的人，Miles覺得，這個樣子，也不錯。💗


End file.
